Bittersweet ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. 1995/96. "First, it was serious, and right after, she showed a smile. She didn't even seem to care. She turned around and started walking away, her blond long hair flitting with the wind and shining on the way with the sunlight, forgetting those poor broken hearts. Sweet, innocent Luna." For H. W. Jon.


**Bittersweet ENG**

**Warnings: **Rated K+, language.

**Shipper: **Lee Jordan/Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley;

**Genre: **Romance/Drama:

**Summary:** Oneshot. 1995/96. "First, it was serious, and right after, she showed a smile. She didn't even seem to care. She turned around and started walking away, her blond long hair flitting with the wind and shining on the way with the sunlight, forgetting those poor broken hearts. Sweet, innocent Luna." For H. W. Jon.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 1995<strong>

The sky was grey, but the weather itself was surprisingly pleasant for a day in December. Lee and Luna were in the benches in the Quidditch field, with nobody around them. Both liked to go there sometimes because it was a quiet place, where they could just be without any worries. Lee had now been wildly kissing the blond girl for two minutes and was leaning on top of her more and more. Her tiny and apparently delicate hands, rapidly undid the seventh year boy's tie which had Gryffindor colors. She tried to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. With two now open, Lee stopped kissing her.

- Luna, not here. – He said, grabbing his shirt. She gently pushed him away, and both sat straight, while he fixed his tie. – I'm so glad Harry started Dumbledore's Army, otherwise I wouldn't have met you. – Lee put his arm around her and kissed on her pale cheek.

- Indeed. – She said, biting her lip. – Lee, I have to go. I have class next.

- Your class isn't now though. – He spoke, with an unconvinced expression.

- I'm going to have to go to the dormitory first. But I'll see you later. – Luna rapidly got up and without even a kiss, she started walking out of the field, clearly unsatisfied. Why couldn't Lee ever be more fun?

* * *

><p>It was Dumbledore's Army last meeting before everyone went back to their homes for the Christmas holidays, and they were now practicing <em>Expelliarmus. <em>Luna stood next to Ginny, who was speaking without looking at her.

- Lee's always glancing this way.

- Yeah, I noticed. – The blond girl said. – No need to give much attention.

Ginny suspected her tone.

- I thought you were getting along. – The redheaded girl said, in a questions tone.

- We always got along. It's just… I don't think it's going to work, Ginny. I'm not fine with it.

- Well, if you're not happy it's not worth it.

Luna just smiled, waving the wand in her hand, but not getting any good outcome. A few minutes later, Ron approached. With his wand also in hand, he looked at her.

- You just twist your wrist a bit more. Like this. – He said, performing the movement. – _Expelliarmus. _– Then, he disarmed Ernie Mcmillan, who was in front of him. – Try it now.

Lowering her head and with a shy expression, Luna raised her wand, pronouncing the spell, and finally disarming a Hufflepuff girl. She looked back at the redheaded boy, and smiled.

- Thanks, Ron. – She said- He blushed a little bit, which she found adorable, and a few seconds later he walked away, looking back once more, his eyes meeting with hers, which were still fixed on him.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1996<strong>

It was Sunday, the last day of the first January week at Hogwarts. Most part of the students were now finishing their dinner, including Ron, Harry and Hermione who were leaving the Gryffindor table. While getting out of the Great Hall and starting to head to their Common Room, Ron stopped on the way when he noticed someone sitting, looking at the gardens outside.

Harry and Hermione stopped as well, noticing their friend wasn't following them anymore. Both looked at each other and smiled.

- We'll see you later then. – Harry said, in a fun tone. Ron just nodded.

As soon as his friends got out of sight, Ron took a step forward.

- Luna. – He mumbled, loud enough so the girl would look back.

- Ron. – She said his name too. – Want to sit?

The boy just nodded his head again, walking towards her and sitting by her side. Luna had a magazine open in her lap, and looked down seeming to read, while she moved her legs back and forward. She looked to angelical, so sweet. They spent a few minutes in silence, until he decided to finally say something.

- Why are you barefoot? – He asked as soon as he noticed her feet. – It's pretty cold.

- Ah, I don't mind. I just couldn't find my shoes. – Luna answered, getting a small smile as a reply.

- That magazine.. – He began.

- _Quibbler._ – The girl said. – My dad's the editor, you know?

- Really? And what are you reading about? – He asked, leaning to her in an attempt to see.

- It says a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was sighted in Sweden. They can't fly.

- I… have never heard of them. – Ron said in a low tone of voice, looking at her. She closed the magazine and looked back.

- I imagined so.

The slowest as he could, Ron approached her, so he could finally put his lips together with hers. The kiss lasted a few minutes and it quickly turned wild. Luna liked it, a lot. She had been wanting it since a while before.

* * *

><p>The first meeting after Christmas break was now over. Right after leaving the Room of Requirement, Luna realized Lee was behind her.<p>

- Hey, wanna go somewhere? – The boy asked.

- Actually Lee, we need to talk. – The blonde girl answered, stopping in the middle of a corridor. His expression was now worried and so he began to talk again.

- What's wrong?

- I'm sorry, but it's not going to work anymore. We need to put an end on what we have. – She said, looking at the ground. He stood quiet for moment before he finally could say something again.

- I don't understand, Luna. Is there something wrong, did I do something bad? I can get better, whatever it is, we don't need to end this.

- It's not you. It's just not working for me. I'm sorry. – Luna replied. The boy tried to talk again but she had turned her back already. Then, Lee leaned against the wall, looking her go away, trying to absorb what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 1996<strong>

Luna had been sitting in one of the tables in the library with a book opened in front of her for almost an hour. Looking around there was nobody so she thought she was the only one there. When she noticed it was almost time for lunch, she closed the book she was studying for Transfiguration and got up to go put it in the right place. Looking ahead, she saw Neville walking in her direction so she decided to greet him.

- Hi Neville.

As soon as he heard her voice and noticed her there, the Gryffindor boy dropped all five books he carried, immediately blushing. The girl rushed to help him grab them from the floor.

- Luna… yeah… I'm sorry. – The boy mumbled.

- You don't have to apologize to me. – Luna replied. Both got up again. – You're cute.

- Oh… I'm not… I'm… - The last thing he could do was look at the blond girl, who took two steps forward. – Thanks. – He whispered, almost inaudibly. She brifly laughed, now very close to the boy.

Just a few seconds later he could pull himself together and look at her in the face. They stood there looking at each other for moments, until when she leaned towards him and put their lips together in a very brief kiss.

- Luna? – Another voice made itself heard. Ron was standing behind her.

- Talk to you later, Neville. – She said casually, and sighed following Ron out of the library.

- What was that Luna? – Ron said out loud.

- Ron, please, don't make this a bigger deal than it really is.

- You just kissed another guy, am I supposed to be calm and tell you there's no problem?

Luna stopped in the way.

- But sweetie, there is no problem. – She put their bodies together. – Come on, really, don't be mad. It was just a kiss, no meaning. – Then, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and tried to pull him for a kiss, but he didn't let that happen.

- Oh, fuck Ron.

- Luna, no. You don't seem to get it. I like you, I'm with you! You hurt me and you don't even seem to mind.

She sighed and put her back straight. She was quiet and her expression changed. First, it was serious, and right after, she showed a smile. She didn't even seem to care. She turned around and started walking away, her blond long hair flitting with the wind and shining on the way with the sunlight, forgetting those poor broken hearts. Sweet, innocent Luna.


End file.
